Whirlpool Twins
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: In which Harry Potter was never born and his cousin Nowaki was adopted. Petunia resolves to save her charge by sending him home to his twin brother Naruto Uzumaki. The old bumblebee won't be happy about this. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Fearless Cookies, Hereby Swear By The Magic Within Me, That I Own Harry Potter And Naruto. Wait, I Don't Have Magic? What Do You Mean J.K. Rowling Came up with Harry Potter? Masashi Kishimoto Owns Naruto? Since When? Forever You Say?**

 ** _Obviously_ I don't own either franchise. Come on people, this is fanfiction! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing on this site, I'd be making millions by the day! This is also rated M because of the hint of the Bad Touch from Vernon. It is only mentioned once, and the rest will be due to violence.**

 **Please enjoy, and tell me how you liked it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Uzumaki**

* * *

Why do these things always happen to me? Harry Potter thought to himself as he stared at his reflection. What is Vernon going to do to me? He questioned, reaching out to trace his reflection's face. This definiately qualifies as abnormal.

Gone was his black hair, in it's place was a rusty red coloring. His skin was was pale, without a mark to be seen. His eyes weren't even the right coloring, a deep purple color that he'd never seen a human have. However, his eyes were drawn to the unblemished forehead.

Where the scar that defined his life was gone. Just smooth, untouched skin remained. It was as if he had never had the wound to begin with. He even ran a finger over the area to make sure it was completely gone. Yet, in it's place, was a set of three birthmarks on each cheeks that appeared to be whiskers.

"What did I do?" The boy whimpered to himself as the bathroom door swung open. His aunt stood there, gaping as she took in the six year old boy before her. "Aunt Petunia, I didn't do it! I woke up like this! What's happening to me?" The boy whimpered.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Quickly, go to your cupboard, I'll call you in sick, and tell Vernon you were throwing up." The boy rushed to do as he was told, barely making it to his cupoard under the stairs before his uncle started to stomp down them. "Vernon, the boy is sick. I'm making him an appointment with my mother's doctor tonight."

"Your mother's doctor?" Vernon questioned. "Why would you want that old coot-"

"Because I think he is sick with the same thing as she was."

"Fine, but I'm not footing the bill."

"Of course not, dear. Here, have some more bacon."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Aunt Petunia, why are we at the airport?" The woman inhaled sharply. "Aunt Petunia?"

"Harry, I need you to listen. Before you were born, my sister found out she had a twin. Her name originally was Yuri, before my parents adopted her. You see, you come from a very small country, called the Whirlpool Country, where a village called the Village Hidden in the Eddies was once located. That country had twin princesses who were seperated at birth, because the parents feared that the princesses would be seen as tools for their downfall.

"Lily was sent to my family, who had close ties to this nation. The other was sent to train as a ninja, or as they are called there, shinobi, by an ally through the Fire Country, called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You see, your mother was meant to be returned upon turning eleven, with her sister as her protector.

"Only, the village that she was born in was destroyed by their enemies. Only a few survived. The rest were destroyed. Lily was told the truth upon turning seventeen, and she spent three years searching for the truth. She located her sister, who was pregnant with twins of her own at the time.

"The twins, both to be born male, got the names Nowaki and Naruto. Meaning Typhoon and Whirpool respectfully. Lily and James spent the rest of Kushina's pregnancy in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha. The twin's father was none other than the Village leader, the Hokage himself. His name was Minato Namikaze. All four were on edge. War was boarding both James's community, and Konoha.

"Lily and James were called back the day of the twin's birth for a meeting with James's leader. A consultation on the war front. When they returned, they found a fox the size of Big Ben destroying the village. Kushina was nearly dead, and the Hokage was trying his hardest to save his family and village.

"It came down to the man sealing the fox between his two sons. In the process, it cost both him, and his wife, their lives. Lily tried to convince the former Hokage to allow her to take both twins home with her, where they belonged. Pleading that they were her nephews. She had a right to raise them. That Kushina was her sister, making Lily her princess.

"The former Hokage could only allow one twin to go with. As Lily had been pregnant, but had lost the child due to the war, she and her husband placed a special seal on the boy, to give him the protection of the Potter line. It gave him nearly all of his adopted father's looks, but his adopted mother's eyes. As Lily had been missing during the month that she would have given birth, they told everyone that she had left you with her sister. Everyone assumed she meant me.

"Then the war that your adopted parents fought in came to a nasty conclusion. You lost another set of parents to a mad man, and were sent to live with me. I tried to protect you, but Vernon couldn't get over that my adopted sister's baby had been passed on to me. Nowaki Namikaze, as your protector, I can only offer you this:

"I will take you to your brother, where you will be safe." Petunia swore, tying her hair up. That was when Nowaki realized that the woman he called his aunt was wearing an outfit that was easy to move in. Her feet were placed in blue sandles, and she had a headband upon her forehead with a swirl engraved on the metal plate. A pouch rested on her upper leg, and she was wearing shorts.

When they reached security, the woman handed over a sealed scroll, that was looked over by the lead officer. The man's eyes widened before he looked at Nowaki, who tried to hide behind his protector.

"Everything seems to be in order. Please enjoy your flight, ma'am, Mi'lord." Petunia ushered her charge onto the plane, bypassing the metal detector, and the rest of security.

"Aunt Petunia-"

"Nowaki, don't call me your aunt. I haven't acted like one, so I don't deserve the title. Call me Petunia. Now, read this, I know you enjoy learning new things. I need you fluent by the time we reach Konoha." The woman said sternly. Nowaki nodded, staring at the English to Japanese dictonary. "I'll teach you what I remember of the Uzumaki Jutsus and Seals, as well as their taijutsu. I don't make promises, however, as it's been years since I fought."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Nowaki yawned as he stumbled after Petunia to the gates of Konohakagure. The shinobi on duty straightened upon seeing the woman wearing a forehead protector engraved with an extinct symbol, with a struggling boy after her. They gaped as she slammed paperwork down on the desk in front of them, and as she stalked off, easily scooping the small boy up.

"Petunia, where are we going?" Nowaki whispered to the woman, glancing up at what seemed to be shadows dancing with the clouds, but the boy could tell were people.

He could sense their chakra, after all.

"To the Hokage."

"Then you're going to leave?"

"Nowaki, I told you. I have a family now. I'm not even a ninja anymore." Petunia sighed.

"But you're my family too!" Nowaki protested as they entered the academy. Many paused in what they were doing as they made their way to the administer's office. "Please, I'm scared."

"Nowaki, this is the best place for you now. I can't protect you, and you have family here. What of your brother? Don't you wish to meet him?" Nowaki shrugged. The woman sighed, knocking on the door with the plaque that read Hokage in three different writing styles. "Hokage-sama." The woman greeted with a bow, upon entering the office when she was told to.

"Do I know you?"

"Iie. My name is Dursley Petunia. I used to be known as Uzumaki Hana, daughter of Uzumaki Ai and Kyousuke, and protector of Yuri-hime." The woman exhaled softly. "And then protector of Kushina-hime's son, Nowaki."

"And where is Yuri-hime?" Petunia flinched.

"That is why I am here. I have diffulcuties accessing my Chakra, I always have. My parents died when Yuri-hime was seventeen, as you very well know. I've seen countless doctors and healers to try and solve my problem. However, I was not an adequte protector to my first charge. I have done what I could for Nowaki-chan, however I am not the best for the job. I have brought him home, Hokage-sama."

"I see." The man looked to Nowaki, and smiled softly. "Hello, Nowaki-chan. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Hokage of Konohagakure." The boy shrinked away.

"Can I meet Naruto now, Petunia-san?" The man's smile saddened, turning to his open window where Nowaki had been staring.

"Inu, go collect Naruto from his latest prank in the Anbu Headquarters." Nowaki frown as the presence he had sensed disappeared with a whirl of leaves. "I take it that Nowaki-chan can sense?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The woman ran a hand through his dark red hair. "I shall take my leave. I told my husband that I would return within two weeks, and I've three days before I reach the port."

"My Anbu will escort you to our boarders." Petunia turned to the small boy beside her.

"Nowaki, behave for the Hokage. This is your home now."

"I won't ever see you again, will I, Petunia?"

"No, you won't, but you'll have Naruto-kun now. Hokage-sama, I will take my leave now." Petunia bowed to the man, ruffled Nowaki's hair once more, and left.

"Nowaki-chan, nothing will hurt you here. Before your brother arrives, I must ask you, what do you know of your parents?"

"That otou-san is Minato, Namikaze Minato, the Yodamine Hokage, and our okaa-san was the twin of the princess of the Uzu no Kuni. The Kyūbi was sealed inside of our haha, Uzumaki Kushina, until it was released, and then it was sealed between the two of us."

"So, everything then. I'm afraid that Naruto knows nothing of this. Only those who have permission to tell are allowed to know, but must first be told by those who know."

"Naruto should know this stuff!"

"I agree. However, only you are allowed to tell him of your parents. Do you understand?" Nowaki blinked in surprise.

"Wakarimashita, Hokage-sama." At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a blond boy, Nowaki's age, stuggling under the arm of a man wearing a dog like mask. Nowaki glanced at the Hokage, who nodded. "Naruto?" The blond looked up, revealing blue eyes.

"Nii-sama?" Naruto repeated in confusion as he was sat down, and the whirlwind of red tackled him. "Jii-san what's going on?" Nowaki made a choking noise as he started to cry.

"Naruto, that is your younger twin brother. He was given to your oba-san for safe keeping, as he was to become the prince of your bloodline, however, your oba-san was killed, and he has grown up with a protector until she arrived here with him, to inform me that she can no longer care for him. So here we are."

"But why didn't you tell me I had family? You said I was an orphan with no one left."

"I never thought we would see Uzumaki Nowaki agian. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"It's Namikaze."

"Excuse me, child?"

"Our family name. It's Na-mi-ka-ze." The Hokage seemed to age as Naruto gaped before turning on the old man.

"I'm the Yodamine's son? Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because only you, your brother, or Godfather, are allowed to speak of it. Naruto-chan, it's a huge risk with you knowing. Your otou-sama was Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, and had a target on his back from the Third Shinobi War. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"That we can't tell anyone else about Otou-san." Nowaki spoke up, frowning. "But I wanted to use my otou-san's name."

"And you will, eventually. Perhaps once you reach Genin." Both boys brightened up. "Now, since you know about your parents, you are free to move into the Uzumaki Compounds. You may also tell people who your okaa-san was." The man frowned. "However, you do realize one of you will need to take on the Uzumaki name, eventually."

"Why can't we be both? The English normally use Hyphens, that allows people to take on two or more names." The old man chuckled, nodding as he opened a drawer to pull out a packet. "Our key?"

"And a scroll holding Ryō."

"I'll handle the money, ttebayo!" Naruto made grabbing motions. Nowaki, sensing danger, smacked his brother's hands.

"Uh-uh, Naru-nii! I've a feeling that we would loose all of our money, if you get ahold of it. You can hold onto your copy of the compound's key. Hokage-sama, where is the compound?"

"Beside the Uchiha Clan's Compound. I shall have Weasel show you the way." Naruto grinned brightly, turning to his brother.

"Listen up Nowaki, I'm know as a pranking king in these parts. Only three people can foresee them; Weasel-san, Inu-san, and Ojii-san. Are you good at pranks?"

"I don't know. I got punished for anything, even if I didn't do the prank. Though I did manage to prank my sensei when I turned her wig blue with a balloon filled with hair dye." Nowaki shrugged, "but she hasn't had Shinobi training, and neither did I. Not until Petunia-san brought me here. I only know a little, but she gave me a few scrolls on our family's Taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu and what weapons they used to use." Nowaki patted the bag clutched to his chest.

"Really? I can't wait to learn! It has to be better than the Academy's! It's like they want me to get killed!" Nowaki flinched, staring at his twin in horror.

"You mean that. You really mean that. Hokage-sama, am I leaving one bad home to join another?"

"Another, Nowaki-chan?"

"Hai. My protector tried, but her husband is both stronger, and larger, than she is. She couldn't always protect me from him. He thought I was abnormal." Nowaki murmured, running a hand through his red hair that framed his face with spikey bangs. It was rather short in the back, but the boy couldn't bring himself to cut the front.

"Let's go." Naruto said, grabbing his brother's hand, and latching onto the teen wearing a weasel mask. "Lead the way, Weasel-san!" Naruto squealed as the man took off at a sprint, causing the boys to barrel after him as the blond was still clinging to his cloak.

They came to a stop before a gate, nine other anbu waiting. The gate opened to what Nowaki knew to be a traditional styled Japanese home, as Petunia had explained the differences in homes. As one, he and his twin stepped forward onto the compound. There were other house in the district, but the one closest to the gate seemed to be the most up-to-date. They pushed the door opened, and smiled at each other.

"Tadaima, Naruto-niisama."

"Okaeri, Nowaki."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Quiet down already!" A man snapped from in front of the classroom. He shot the boy beside him a disgusted look. "We have a new student today. I'll allow him to introduce himself." Nowaki and Naruto shot him a glare. Naruto looked close to jumping from his seat. Nowaki motioned for him to stay seated.

"You have worse manners than my guardian, and he eats like a pig." Nowaki deadpanned. "I am the prince of the Whirpools. It doesn't matter if my home has been destroyed, I could remove my assets, take my onii-sama, and leave this village in tatters, and nothing, nor anyone, would stop me. If I hear one comment about my onii-sama, I will tell the Hokage." The man growled, stalking from the room. "Konichiwa! Ano..." Nowaki scratched his head as he noticed the stares of the class. "It's family name first, right?" He asked, getting a laugh from the group, as he looked to his brother.

"Hey! Don't laugh at him!" Naruto snapped as he stood, glaring at the main culprits, one Haruno Sakura and Yakama Ino. "He's not from around here."

"And how would you know, Naruto-baka?" The girls sneered.

"Because he's my Nowaki." The class fell silent in shock as the blond jumped down beside the boy. "Everyone, this is Uzumaki Nowaki! My younger twin brother!"

"Wait, are you saying that you have family?" Ino sneered.

"Hai. Nowaki-chan was sent to live with our oba-chan through our okaa-chan's side! Our oba-chan was the hime of the Uzukagure! Did you know that Konoha shinobi wear our clan's symbol as memberance of our kinship? Because Oba-chan didn't have any kids, and adopted Nowaki-chan, he became the prince!"

"Naruto, shut up already!" Nowaki snapped, kicking his brother's leg. "Anyways, Naruto is the odd one out. Apparently, he takes after our dad, and didn't get the Uzumaki good looks." Nowaki teased, grinning widely as his hint at them being related to the yondaime went over their heads. "But yeah, I was brought here by my protector because Oba-chan was killed by a bad man. I think the Hokage rated him as an SS-Class Shinobi?" Here he turned to Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah, oba-chan was great, 'ttebayo! Even though she knew she was going to die, she did everything to protect Nowaki-chan! She was strong, like our okaa-chan was!" The boys had agreed to only allow themselves the comfort of letting people know of their mother, and the Hokage had agreed.

"You know who your mother is?" A boy Nowaki had seen in the Uchiha complex perked up.

"Hai. Uzumaki Kushina! The Red Hot Habanero! Badass Kunoichi, and the bravest woman I know because she died helping with the Kyūbi!" Naruto bragged happily, Nowaki nodding away, a fox like smile on his own face. "She held it down while the Yondaime took it down! You can just ask the Hokage!"

"Wait, Uzumaki is your mother's name? Then your father married into the clan?" The boys nodded at Haruno Sakura's question.

"Hai! You see, the Uzukagure was completely destroyed during the Third Shinobi War." Nowaki explained, jumping to sit on the teacher's desk. "Too many enemies feared them because of our Bloodline and because of our Fūinjutsu."

"What is your Bloodline?" Nowaki gave the boy a blank stare. "What?"

"Why should I tell you? You are not part of my Clan, and are not part of my squad. You have no reason to know such a thing. It is rude of you to ask, and if I were an enemy, asking such a thing could get you killed." The other boy shrank back, paling.

"Taking it easy, Nowaki, they're young yet, ttebayo. Besides, he's from a civilian family." Naruto said, patting the smaller boy's head. "Woah, your hair is fluffy!"

"Naruto!" Nowaki protested as the teacher re-entered. The two took their seats, grinning at one another.

Their teacher was covered head to toe in pink glitter. Snickers filled the room, and the man looked up from his book with a frown. Glancing around, he glared at the twins before spotting his reflection in the window. With a shout of anger, he lunged at Naruto, who eeped and pushed his brother out of the way.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Nowaki yelled, kicking at the man now choking his brother. "LET HIM GO! WEASEL-SAN! WEASEL-SAN HELP!" Glass broke as the anbu arrived, followed by a few others. "Naruto?" Nowaki sniffled as the anbu medical shinobi looked him over. "Naruto?"

"He is fine, Uzumaki-sama." The bunny masked man assured, causing the boy to fall to his knees as he tried to compose himself. Everyone froze at his next few words.

"It's fine. Naruto never met Vernon, you know that. He wasn't getting choked by Vernon. He wasn't being touched. Naruto is fine. Come on Nowaki, you're not that weak little boy anymore. Snap out of it." Nowaki said to himself, head lowered as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Onii-chan, what does Uzumaki mean?" Sasuke asked in a hushed whisper to the weasel mask wearer. Thankfully no one noticed.

"He means, Nowaki," the teen said just as quietly,"that his Protector is going to be a widow very soon." Then the teen moved to crouch in front of Nowaki, who flinched. Itatchi inhaled sharply as purple eyes looked up at him, filled with tears.

"Sumimasen."

"Iie. Come, we're going to the hospital."

The class had a new teacher the next day.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Naruto gripped his brother's hand tightly as the boy sobbed next to him as they hid from the angry villagers. It was their birthday, and all they had wanted was to see what was so great about the festival everyone was talking about in school. They got things thrown at them, including fists, for even trying. His brother had been promised a world of new beginnings, and couldn't have that because he was related to Naruto.

"Nowaki-chan, it's okay. They've never found me here. They won't now. It was stupid to even try, and I shouldn't have gone with you."

"They aimed for me too, Naruto-niisama." Nowaki sniffed. "It wasn't just you that they were after."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Nowaki watched Sasuke sadly as the boy sat upon the pier. He hadn't known Weasel-san long, but he did know that Sasuke was his only joy in the world. To know that he had destroyed their family, and attacked him was heartbreaking. Nowaki wanted to talk to him, but didn't know how.

"Oi, come on, Nowaki!" Naruto pulled on his brother's arm, pulling the other six year old away from the seven year old.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Nowaki stayed behind to speak to their new sensei, Iruka. The man, while distant, hadn't been mean like most of the adults in his life. Nowaki knew that he didn't want to trouble the Hokage with his simplistic problems, and figured the man was the best to go to.

"Iruka-sensei? Can you help me with something?" The man froze, seeing who had stayed behind. "Please? I don't want to bother the Hokage again this month. It was bad enough on our birthday."

"What do you need?" The man asked softly, resigned.

"I need help buying food. Most places won't take my money, and others overprice spoiled foods. I...I can't balance the meals I need to grow if this keeps up. I was given a special diet by the Iryō-nin. We can only afford Ramen, and...and it reminds me of Vernon, and how he would do the same thing, and I am so small and no one respects me and...and...and..." Nowaki furiously rubbed at his eyes, and the man was horrified to note that he was being honest.

"Nowaki-san, calm down. You needn't to cry." His words went unheard.

"No one will help us except for Hokage-sama, and I don't want to rely on him, because we're not even his family, but how can I take care of my own aniki if no one will sell to me if the Hokage isn't there? The Iryō-nin told me that I had to start eating healthy, else I won't grow, but I can't eat if I don't get food, and Naruto is sick today because he doesn't understand that eating spoiled food is just as bad as not eating." Nowaki sniffled, flinching slightly when a hand rested on his head. "Please, sensei. I don't have anyone else to ask, except our guards, and they can't help us because they're supposed to be hidden."

"Please calm down, Nowaki-san. There is no need to work up a panic. Of course I'll help buy you food. No child should be without food." The boy's lip trembled dangerously as Nowaki tried to smile.

"Arigato gazimas, Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry for breaking down."

"It's okay if you can't smile, Nowaki. Things aren't easy for orphans. I know that personally." Nowaki lowered his head.

"It feels like everyone is trying to punish Naruto and I for what Otou-san did to save everyone." Nowaki admitted sadly. "Like it's our fault the Kyūbi attacked. Why did we have to be born that day, Iruka-sensei?"

"Nowaki-san..." Nowaki shook his head, smiling a more confidant smile.

"Come on! I'll even buy you something as a thanks, no complaining!" Nowaki latched onto Iruka's hand, dragging him through the halls, and down the streets. People paused to openingly glare at the little boy, and Iruka felt his heart hurt.

Nowaki, who only pulled a couple of pranks since arriving, was being stared at as if he was a beast that killed babies. The whole while the boy grinned as they walked. As they entered a store, Nowaki explaining that it was one that normally overpriced the food, Iruka felt another pang as the boy stared longingly at the fruits and vegatables.

Even he had been forced to eat those growing up, only wanting things that caused his teeth to rot. To see a child head to that area instead of the candy made him realize just how bad things were for the twins.

"Ne, ne, sensei, what is the price? Naruto normally tells me, and then the cashier corrects him, thinking that I am stupid because I don't understand Ryō yet." Nowaki whispered quietly as he looked at the food.

"You're staying after until you understand how to read numbers." Came the only reply as the man started to help load the bag in the boy's arms. The old man who ran the store went to say an outragous price when Iruka levelled him with a glare. "Don't even think about it. Who is the real monster here? A child desperately needing nutrion, who is willing to pay you a fair amount? Or the man who refuses to feed him, simply because he can?" The man behind the counter flinched.

"You didn't have to do that." Nowaki said, frowning as they made their way to a dango stand. "You really didn't have to."

"Yes, I did, Nowaki-san. You know why? Because at least I got fed growing up. I've never was denied as being a human. They are treating you worse than a stray in an alleyway. I've never been so disgusted with myself before. How could I not notice that you and Naruto are shrinking before my eyes?" They entered the stall, where shinobi cluttered. "Six sticks, please." Before Nowaki could pay, the man pulled out his own money. "No, Nowaki-san. My treat. A kid shouldn't even have to take care of his own finances until he's a genin." Iruka snapped, when the boy opened his mouth to protest.

All around him, shinobi were pausing to pay attention. Many agreed with the man, seeing the small form of the boy. Others were surprised at the man buying something for the brother of the Kyūbi container. A woman dressed provocatively latched onto Iruka, a kunai to his throat.

"Why did you bring a gaki to my usual haunt, Umino?" The man didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Because every kid deserves someone that cares, don't you agree, Anko-san?"

"Ano, don't I know you?" Nowaki questioned the female ninja, head cocked to the side. "Are you one of the ones that follows onii-sama and I around?" A kunai sped towards the boy, who whimpered, quickly ducking.

"Hm, quick reflexes kid. How'd you know I've been following you?"

"Cause your Chakra screams snake-lady." Came the naive reply. "I like snakes. They don't judge you for your faults, just whether or not you can defend yourself, and if they can get a rat from you." Nowaki said, nearly bouncing in place. "Ne, ne, do you actually have snakes? Can I meet them? Please?"

The whole stand gaped at the little boy before a sinister grin crossed Anko's face.

"You want to meet my snakes? Well, here they are!" Three snakes burst from her sleeve, aiming for the boy.

"Hello!" Nowaki greeted as they reached him. The three froze.

"Speaker!" They cried as one, seeming to bow to the boy. "We are honored to meet one such as yourself! Our mistress has blessed us!" They flicked their tongues out, licking up the boy's scent. Nowaki giggled.

"You're nice! Is being a speaker that special?" The snakes nodded quickly, allowing the boy to scratch them each on the head.

"Oooh, right there! That feels nice!" One hissed, leaning into his touch. "Speakers are the only summoners that we trust blindly, and we protect no matter what. Little to the left please. We snakes are forbidden from attacking Speakers."

"Oh." Nowaki finished scratching them, and listened as they gave him a few requests for Anko. "They want more rats, or fatter ones, every other week, and if you would please, a shower once a week, if not twice."

"Holy shit, he can actually talk to them!" Anko grinned. "You, kid, are my new favorite!" Nowaki blinked in confusion as everyone seemed to pale. "So, you're related to the Uzumaki brat, right?"

"Hai. Aniki is great too!" The woman smirked.

"That he is, gaki. That he is. Did you know he pranks the Abnu, I&T department, and Hokage tower at least every other week?" Nowaki nodded, grinning.

"He's not even a genin, yet he beats all but three people when it comes to his pranks. His stealth is amazing!" Nowaki frowned suddenly. "It's not fair. If people didn't hate him so much, hate us so much, we would have a reason to be so fast, or be able to sneak around. It isn't our fault about what happened." Anko's eyes softened slightly, unseen to those that didn't know her well. "Hey, Anko-sensei, do you think you can help Naruto and I practice? It's mean to ask Iruka-sensei for too much help."

"Sure kid, I like you, so I'll help you."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Okay, gaki, lets see what you've got." Anko smirked at the children in front of her. The blond boy made a face, like he would cry, while the redhead stood determined. "First, I want you to tell me why blondy looks about ready to cry."

"Mizuki-sensei pitted him against Sasuke-kun today." Nowaki started, watching his brother. "Even though he knows Naruto isn't on his level. The who class laughed at all his attempts. Naruto asked why he wasn't paired with Kiba-kun, or Choji-kun. The man said that it was to make him stronger. I don't like him." Anko frowned.

"Ignore him, and everyone that laughed, Gaki. Now, run!" The woman started to chase the two, causing them to shriek as they ran away. Two hours later, they lay panting and laughing as Anko watched, smirking. "Not bad, brats. Lasted longer than I thought you would."

"I had to be quick." Nowaki shrugged. "Quicker, and longer, I could run, more likely Dudley couldn't catch me."

"The villagers hate me." Nowaki bit his lip, debating whether or not he should tell his brother about why. "Do you know why, Anko-sensei?"

"Only your brother, Godfather, or the Hokage can answer that." Naruto turned wide eyes onto his brother.

"Otou-san didn't kill the Kyūbi, Naruto." Nowaki started, causing his brother to stiffen. "He could only seal it away. However, only the Uzumaki Clan can host the strongest bijuu. Yet, as babies, we were both too weak to hold all of his Chakra. So Otou-san split the Kyūbi's Chakra between us. You got the Yang half, and I got the Yin." Nowaki clentched his fists. "We're called Jinchuriki. Human Sacrifice. The villagers blame us for the attack. If we hadn't been conceived, then Okaa-san wouldn't have been so weak, and maybe she could have fought off the masked man."

"But that isn't our fault."

"Gaki, that doesn't matter. This world is filled with pain, suffering, and hate." Anko explained bluntly. "The Yondaime was well on his way to fixing that before he died." A new light entered blue eyes.

"Then I'm going to make people see! I'll show them that kindness will always succeed! That hate isn't needed! I'll become a better Hokage than otou-san, and prove to everyone that they are wrong. That I can protect them, and love them, even if they hate me!"

"Gaki, you have a long way to go before you save anyone. Let alone yourself." Anko grinned dangerously. "Kunai and Shuriken practice, now!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Twelve year old Nowaki shared a grin with his brother as they snuck into I&T. Their goal was at the heart of the building. Their goal, get in, get their goal, and get out. All without getting caught. Seemed simple enough. Naruto had done so many times before, and they now had sealing on their side. Maybe it would convince the old man that they didn't need the academy's clone jutsu.

Three feet from the door, objective in their clutches, an alarm went off. Sharing a worried look, the two bolted from the area, hiding among the trees. They watched as people ran about in a flurry. Obviously something had gone wrong. But to set an alarm off over dango? That was extreme, even for Anko.

"You brats pass. Now get back to the village!" Anko appeared, startling her students. "Hurry up. Iwa shinobi were just spotted in the area. Let's go!"

"Aw, but I wanted to meet the brats!" A man crackled as he appeared, holding Nowaki up by his shirt. "Ah, an Uzumaki. You would sell for a nice price, right Gin?" Another man appeared, grabbing Naruto.

"Hey Haru, isn't this kid the spitting image of the Yellow Flash?" Anko had to force herself to keep from reacting.

"Let my brother go!" Nowaki snarled, kicking and struggling. Naruto copied his little brother, going as far as biting the arm under his chin.

"Fiesty, aren't they Haru? Guess that the rumors were true, then." A second later, Naruto and Nowaki were thrown into a tree as soon as the shinobi shushin away from Anko.

"You're going to regret kidnapping us." Naruto taunted, glaring. "This will cause war again. Jii-san won't stop until he has us back. Even if he has to get us himself, or send Inu-san."

"Nah, he'll send Weasel-san. Bet he's already tracking us."

"Too bad that you brats are being traded off." Gin smirked. "We didn't expected to get away alive." Nowaki noted they had a large scroll.

"Hey! That's the Fūin no Sho!" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of his little brother.

"Gin, Haru, what is the meaning of this?" A new voice growled. Three other ninjas appeared, causing the boys to freeze.

"The rumors are true! Namikaze had a brat, two of them, with Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Shin, Sho, collect the brats. The scroll, Gin." The boys shared scared looks, before closing their eyes tightly.

They opened them in a sewer with two cages. Behind the cages were identical foxes.

"Help us." Nowaki demanded, pleadingly. "If they they take us, they will use us for their own gain. With us, we will protect you!"

"You, protect us? You can't even protect yourselves!"

"We'll change how the Seal looks." Naruto countered. "Change it so you wear it as collars, and can run around a forest!"

"With game to hunt!" Nowaki frowned up at Yin Kyūbi. "I know how it feels to be caged." The twin foxes shared looks before nodding.

"We will lend you some of our Chakra. Next, use these Hand Seals." Naruto and Nowaki watched carefully.

"A clone? But we can't do the Bunshin at the academy."

"This is different. Trust me." The twins nodded before blinking back to the real world, where they had been smacked in their faces. They glared up at the man calling the shots as they started to go through the Hand Seals.

"Fūton Kage Bushin!" Four clones of each boy appeared in the clearing, causing the other males to faulter. "Retrieve the Scroll!" They flew into their Uzumaki style, clones popping after a serious hit.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" One clone of Nowaki's called out as he exchanged himself with the scroll. His original caught the scroll. Pooling their Chakra into their legs, Naruto and Nowaki rushed out of the area. Nowaki taking the lead as he followed his sense to Anko.

"Anko-sensei!" The boys barreled into her as they spotted the Kunoichi. "They went that way!" They told the other Jōnin, and the team went on.

"You brats are lucky."

"Anko-sensei, we met Yin and Yang." Nowaki said softly. "They taught us Fūton Kage Bushin." The woman's brown eyes widened.

"Come on, we should get back to the village. Hokage-sama is in a tizzy looking for you." The boys groaned, but followed behind the female. The old man hugged them the moment they entered the office. "They can use Fūton Kage Bushin. I recommend they be allowed to graduate, as they not only escaped capture, but reclaimed the Fūin no Sho."

"Hm, I see. Iruka, do you second this motion?" The boys turned, spotting the beaten form of their sensei.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The boys grinned as they were dismissed and went to bed.

The spent the night getting to know Yin and Yang, as well as creating a wonderful mindscape full of trees, a pond, and wild game. It was peaceful to be there, with two massive beings that they should hate.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Naruto grinned at his brother as they sat waiting in the back of the room. They were both wearing new clothing that they had used the Henge no Jutsu to get.

Naruto wore a black shirt with an orange design of the Whirlpool Country's symbol, a pair of orange shorts, and black sandels. His goggles now rested around his neck, and were orange and black to match his outfit. His forehead protector was in it's rightful spot.

Nowaki wore a similar outfit, but light blue replaced orange and brown replaced black. Instead of goggles, he kept his now long black hair up in a bun, and held in place by a pair of hairsticks that had blue orbs and white beads. Around his neck was a brown belt so thick it helped support his neck.

"Didn't the two of you fail?" Nowaki glared at Haruno Sakura as his brother flinched. "Who did you steal those from?"

"We didn't steal from anyone. We took a make-up test after learning a different bushin." Nowaki glared at the girl his brother once had a crush on. "We will never be able to produce the Academy style clones because we have large reserves of Chakra. It's like trying to only take a sip of water from a pressured fountain."

"As if you're that strong! Sasuke-kun-"

"Is a prodigy. Onii-san and I have to work hard at what we do." Nowaki glared. "You only got top spot in the girl's division because you are booksmart. Anyone can be booksmart. It's how you put that to use that makes you streetsmart."

"Enough, Nowaki. Everyone to their seats." Iruka interupted. Sakura gave a final glare before sitting on Sasuke's other side. "Okay, let's get you all sorted. I'll call out team numbers, and who is on it."

"Team Six, Namikaze-Uzumaki Nowaki-"

"What?" Many voices cried out, causing the boy to shrink in his spot.

"Ahem! Do no interupt me!" Iruka called out. "With Nowaki is Aburame Ai, and Yamanaka Shū."

Nowaki frowned, looking at Shino's cousin, a girl that had been moved up a year and graduated early, and Ino's cousin, a boy that failed to graduate with those his age. Both had typical traits of their Clans. He wondered what they were going to do, as he could only come up with the fact the two would make great infiltrators.

"Team Seven, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto groaned in dismay. "Team-" Nowaki tuned the rest out, not caring about anyone but his brother's team, and his own. "Your sensei's will be along shortly to collect you. Behave."

"Namikaze?" Nara Shikamaru demanded, standing in front of the twins. "What was he talking about?" The boys groaned as the rest of the room turned to them.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Our father, if you would actually compare Naruto to, was the Yondaime Hokage. All you need to do, is compare a picture to Naruto, which one hangs in the Hokage's office, and you would see the connection. I told you, I took after okaa-san, and he took after otou-san."

"Are you serious?" Sakura growled. "Not one of us have set foot in the Hokage's office besides the two of you!" Nowaki frowned.

"Seriously? No one has gone with their parents when they had to speak to him? Huh. Didn't know that. Anyways, we weren't allowed to go by our real last names, because of Iwa." Nowaki glanced to the front. "A couple of Squad leaders are here." Soon, only Nowaki and Naruto's teams remained. "Do you have Inu-san, Naruto?"

"Yeah, well, I bet you have Anko-sensei!" Naruto returned as he walked up to the door. "Be late meeting our team, will he? Well, Inu-san, I think it's about time you got another taste of one of my pranks!"

"Ano, who is Inu-san?" Ai asked in her soft voice.

"You don't mean Mitarashi Anko, do you?" Shū ask, frowning. Nowaki could guess that his hood hid the crease in his forehead, and the question in his eyes behind the glasses.

"Hai. Mizuki-sensei didn't like us. It was also his fault that we were kidnapped-"

"NARUTO! We weren't supposed to talk about that!" Nowaki yelled just as the window broke inward and Anko rolled to a stop in front of them. "You're late, Anko-sensei!"

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you guys think? Also, if I made a mistake with anything, please let me know. I'm just a beginner when it comes to my Japanese lessons, so I'm going off of subtitled animes. The next chapter will be out in about a week or so, I'm not giving an exact date, because I don't have a computer at home. This is all done an hour at a time at the library. It's been a long time since I watched Naruto, and am currently only watching Shippuden. Harry Potter, on the other hand, I've read/watched so many times I can likely recite a page without reading it. Trust me, Harry Potter is not over. They just can't find their savior. Which was Petunia's plan all along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I made a booboo. I said Weasel-san would retrieve the twins in the last chapter (and also, a few typos that was caused by Find & Replace). Once I finish with the story, I will go back, and repost the first chapter. It was supposed to say Tenzo-san. (0_0) Sorry guys. I only caught it after I started to go over the last chapter while trying to remember my facts about it for this one.**

 **I didn't mean to leave this so...abandoned, but that is what it is. Please see the end of this chapter for footnotes, and conditions on adopting this story.**

 **I wish I owned Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't live in a crappy trailer with nine people.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Genin**

Nowaki yawned as he followed behind Ai and Shū. The demon known as Tora the Cat, precious pet of the Daiyamo's wife, lay content in Ai's arms. Both males, however, held scratches all over their bodies. Just as they handed it over, Naruto burst into the mission room followed by his team.

"Ojii-san! Gimme a C-Rank, onegai!" The blond begged, falling to his knees before the old man. "I...I can't take the D-Ranks anymore." Nowaki winced in agreement.

"The villagers are being unnecessarily cruel to the boys." Kakashi smiled at his sensei's sons. "Why don't Anko-san and I take them on one C-Rank together?"

"Well, I do have an escort mission." Nowaki hesitated, glancing around to ensure no one was paying attention.

"Can Naruto and I learn the Hiraishin?" Before the Hokage could reply, Sakura hit Nowaki on the head.

"Why would you be taught that? If anyone deserves to learn it, it is Sasuke!" Nowaki stiffened, spinning around to glare at the pink haired brat.

"Because my Otou-san perfected the technique! Besides, you need a complex understanding of Fūinjutsu to pull it off. Sasuke-san, have you learned any Fūinjutsu?" The boy grunted, obviously disappointed in himself for not learning. "So, Hokage-sama? Will you let us learn?"

"Hai." The man turned to Iruka-sensei, who looked like he wanted to protest. "Iruka-kun, will you have Tazuna-san come inside?

* * *

Nowaki glanced back at the puddle, his brother, then the sensei in front of them. Anko held a finger to her lips, and he groaned.

"Nowaki-kun, are you okay?" Ai asked in worry.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired. I was up late studying the Hirashin." Nowaki fibbed.

Well, not really. It was the truth.

"Hirashin? A brat like you is learning the fabled-"

"That brat," Shū spat, glaring at the old man, "is Namikaze-Uzumaki Nowaki." That shut the man up.

* * *

 ***Harry must be Naruto's twin brother.  
*They must land on the teams that they do in this fic, OC's can be changed, but Anko-sensei stays  
*Nowaki becomes a chunin with Shikamaru  
*A year after Naruto leaves on his training journey with Jiraiya, Nowaki is promoted to Jonin, and becomes Anbu, and is sent to Hogwarts for reconnicence  
*He befriends the strange Luna Lovegood  
*Ron, who has the Marauders Map, confronts Nowaki on being Harry Potter, in the Great Hall, in front of Hogwarts, Drumstang, and ****Beauxbatons, a week before the choosing on champions  
*Nowaki participates in the Triwizard, winning with ease with each task, as if they were child's play  
*Nowaki arrives graveyard and before long, battles Voldemort and wins, taking the monster's head back as proof of the battle  
*A huge blow up makes Fudge lose his job, and people lose their minds  
*Nowaki is recalled by Tsunade, and he readily returns, tired of the sheep**

 **Sequel/Second part can happen however you wish**


End file.
